TinkerSoldierBounty Hunter
by ThatCrazyShipperLady
Summary: Luke Hobbs thought he had left his Military life behind, or so he thought. With the Cobra Commander now on the loose and plotting revenge, it may take more than just more than the G.I Joes to stop him this time. With Dom's crew and Luke's fiancé threatened by this terrorists organization it may taught more than a few bullets and fast cars to get out of this one. Hobbs/OFC
1. A familair face

**A/N: First off this story is set after Fast and Furious Six and the first G.I Joe movie, but references to characters in the second movie including Roadblock, Firefly, Flint/Lady Jaye and Jinx. With characters from the first G.I Joe movie/ comic characters, and most of Dom's crew with past mentions of other characters.**

**So I've had this idea in my head ever since Fast Five and G.I Joe Retaliation came out. The Rock Johnson playing two badass butt kickers it two butt kicking films ahhh yeah if that doesn't scream crossover Fanfiction, I don't know what does. And who's to say Dom and Duke get all the action? Can't Hobbs get some to? So BOOM, here you go. A nice actiony-Romance story. So let me know what you guys think and feel free to review with any comments positive and negative, suggestions and ideas! LAY IT ON ME!**

**I own nothing, not Fast and Furious or G.I Joe related characters and storylines, OC's and plot are mine though.**

'_Everything happens for a reason, and all scars heal in time.'_

Sometimes that one sentence was so hard for so many to understand; to coop with, but Lucas Hobbs learned even at a young age to understand that. No matter how deep that they were. That was what he was taught to believe from his father before he and his twin brother were shipped off to Military School; and regardless of what anyone else thought that was his _original _code. Being in the Military for so long and having to face new struggles and sacrifices every single damn day he put on that uniform, that code took new meaning. Shoot first ask questions later came not long after he climbed up the ranks; and when the day came that he was recruited into the G.I Joes, Luke learned something else. No sacrifice and no victory, but you fight as if you had nothing to lose. Yet nine times out of ten, everyone that ended up in those God-forsaken gun fights always had something to lose. Someone was always gunned down and injured or killed in the line of duty. A wife, a son, husband; someone, somewhere. Thankfully he never had to experience burying family, he was one of the lucky ones that walked out of the Joes not wrapped in a flag or bounded in handcuffs for treason and espionage.

Hobbs was baffled by the fact that no one tried stop him when he walked away. Maybe General Hawk thought he was bluffing; that he only threatened to walk, that he would be gone for a week or two on some tropical vacation and then returned to the Pit awaiting orders like a good soldier. He never went back, even with his brother, his cousin; even his women trying relentlessly to persuade him to stay. He couldn't... wouldn't, because his days as a soldier in the worlds most elite Military were over. Luke needed a change, and when the offer of becoming a Bounty Hunter for the DSS opened up he took it without a second thought. All that bullshit happened almost six years ago, and yet to him it felt like yesterday. The memories were still fresh in his mind about the Joes... about the only people in the world that he could really consider his family.

Somehow how or another every Joe had a nick-name, a mandatory call-sign. Most of them were based off the various skills or habits; from the branches of military that they were recruited from.. There were definitely some pretty strange and unique ones that he found, than again some of those soldiers were a little strange themselves. Luke never really picked up on the whole call-sign thing; well he did only because he was required to, everyone in the end just called him Hobbs. Though many of the new recruits that came in pinned him with the name Trigger yet very few ever called him that to his face, not wanting to have their asses handed to them on the training decks. That didn't stop his brother Road-Block or his cousin Heavy Duty from teasing him with the name just to get a kick out sparring with him.

Maybe that's why he stayed so close to Toretto and his crew after that mission in London and that very brief team up in Rio... Deep down they reminded him so much of Joes he knew. They all were brave, gutsy and stubborn as hell. Tej was the spitting image of Breaker with his hacking and his attitude; Roman and Ripcord both had a mouth that no one knew how to shut up. Toretto and O'Conner... more like his brother Road-Block and Duke; and Letty well there were several female Joes that came to his mind to compare to a girl like her. Maybe Scarlett, Helix perhaps; or perhaps that certain female soldier he had grown to care about during his time in the Pit. As much as he thought about the Crew Luke was barely ever in Los Angeles anymore; once every couple of months if he was that lucky. The DSS had him buried in various cases the needed his approval and to ship him off to some country to pick up a punk that skipped bail. The worst of it all was he had paper work; mountains of it to be exact some still from London trying to clean up organizations that had helped Shaw along the way.

The agency had offered him leave and personal time off after those events in London. Time to go and visit his brother and his two nieces; or Toretto and his crew. He considered it for awhile only to have Luke respectfully decline the offer wanting to stay focused and make sure everything was being handled properly; besides every time he took leave a job came up and he would be shipped right back out on a mission again so why bother. Marvin wouldn't be happy about it then again when was the last time his twin was ever happy when Luke was there. There seemed to conflict every time either of them where in the same breathing space. Which was probably because both of them had very different views on everything around them.

"Hobbs, you've got a woman here that says she needs to talk to you. She says its important."

His secretary, Monica Fuentes announced over the intercom in his office breaking his train of thought. Not bothering to look up from his paperwork he was currently on he held down the speaker and had her send the girl up. There was a high chance the C.I.A or F.B.I was sending in a Agent to deliver some information on Shaw's older brother, or requesting his help on another mission. That's what he had hoped it was anyway, who really showed up was surprising even for Hobbs.

"How's that paperwork Lucas..."

The sound of his first name in that familiar; feisty; Italian accent caused him to chuckle. Of all the people in the world that dropped by unannounced, it would be her. Luke didn't even have to look up to know she had a smirk plastered across her face. This woman could track him down across world, and by the looks of it she had done just that all the way from Egypt.

"Can't complain."

"That's a first,"

" So tell me, did you come all the way out to D.C to make sure I was still breathing, Gabriella?"

The man smirked to himself, dropping his pen off to the side as he finally looked up at the women standing in the entrance of his office. Nothing had changed about her since they had last seen each other roughly six months ago. Gabriella Palatino was still the gutsy, headstrong, risk taking Joe that Luke had fallen for ten years ago. Though the same could be spoken for Gabriella, in her eyes Luke was still the same stubborn, hardheaded, old fashioned Luke she loved. Thank God. She knew the missions he was being sent out on were not only dangerous physically but emotionally, mentally. She remembered the day when she had received the report of his team being gunned down in Rio and coming from experience Gabriella knew how hard something like that was to take in.

Thankfully enough neither of them were the hopeless romantic type. No waterworks or Gabriella running into his arms dramatically when she entered his office; and Luke even if affectionate towards her. Hell would freeze over before he made a public scene no matter how much he missed this woman. Although something just somehow clicked between them whenever they saw each other. Sparks starting a raging wildfire... Like the bond they shared forming all over again. Thankfully enough they still continued their relationship, discreetly of course. Keeping the relationship quite for their safety and privacy. Luke still didn't know how the hell Duke found out.

"More like to make sure those racers you've been favoring haven't corrupted you."

Gabriella thought the whole event humorous in a way hearing that her former partner/ lover had joined forces with a band of International criminals. Teaming up to give them there well deserved freedom. A small band of Joes could have easily taken such a threat out with no trouble. That was what puzzled Gabriella. If he was so desperate to catch Shaw why didn't he radio in for aid. So she looked further into the case and found that not just was one of Toretto's own was caught up in the mess, but a past lover that he believed to be brutally murdered. When Gabriella learned that, her feelings towards the situation changed and she understood why Luke made the choice that he did.

"Not my style. I may know my cars, but don't see what the whole racing scene is about.. You'd like them they're a bunch of misfits. In the good way."

Luke responded as he stood up from his desk and walked towards her locking his brown eyes with her sharp and stunning green eyes. Gabriella met him half way letting her posture loosen up as the distance between them closed. Truth be to God he had missed her, he never admitted that out loud; just in his head. Without the slightest bit of hesitation he snaked his arm around her waist pulling her into his arms only to have her lean up onto the tips of her feet and capture his lips into a sneaky, passionate kiss. He was the one to pull away from the kiss another smirk tugging at his lips as he held her loosely by the waist. She wanted to kiss him again and never stop; actually she wanted to do a lot more than just kiss him but this was far from the right place for either of them to be doing that.

"Is there any other kind of misfits?"

The soldier whispered playfully raising an eyebrow up at him before she continuing on what she was saying.

"I'm staying in D.C for the night. There's a lot I need to fill you in on; and you cant say no Luke, because I already clocked you out for the day. Besides what would your assistant say if she caught you and I in here. Honestly, I don't feel like helping with _that_ kind of paper work."

The female soldier teased sliding her hand to intertwine their fingers together. Hobbs couldn't help but chuckle at this, loving how fast she had taken charge of this little situation they found themselves in. That was her style, if Gabriella didn't like the situation it wouldn't be long before she manipulated or fought to have it her way.

"I think I like this kicking ass and taking names side of you."

"Haven't you always,"

He turned on his heels as she slipped out of his grasp, the woman would wait until he had completed whatever paperwork Luke had started which was usually what happened. Tonight was not the case in a matter of minutes he was ready to leave. Files stacked, computer secured and shut off with jacket in hand.

"You didn't flirt your way past security to get into my office did you?"

Luke questioned as he locked the door to his office remembering how tight security had been since the incident in London and the attack in Paris. How did she even get in so easily, knowing she had a way to manipulate security into getting what she wanted with the bat of her eyes. Gabriella snorted almost sarcastically at Lucas' comment as if to be insulted. She smiled proudly flashing him her military badge. He noticed the E-9 Sergeant Major rank and using his imagination to picture the look on those guards' faces.

"That's my girl."

Was all that needed to be said as they both walked outside of the DSS' Headquarters almost, but not quite hand in hand.

**A/N: So yeah chapter one let me know who you guys like it. I tried my best not to make Gabriella a Mary Sue and I hope I did good with that. So yeah oh and HeavyDuty and Roadblock are cousins in the original cartoons so I decided to keep it that way fro this story as well.**

**ON any note. Updates soon remember to read and review guys!**

**-Shipper**


	2. One Night Stand

**_Disclaimer: I'm very pleased that so many people are interested in this story because of this I decided to post Chapter two, my apologizes for its late update, life has been quite busy the last couple of weeks. I don't own any characters except OC's. Authors Note shall be at the end of this chapter. Remember to please read and review I accept and appreciate all comments, and positive or negative feed back. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Luke was beyond grateful for Gabriella getting him out of the office before someone barraged in and proceeded to dump more paperwork into his lap. He wanted to repay her for it and the teasing discussion of the two going onto a romantic dinner was discussed. It wasn't that they didn't enjoy going out, experiencing the stunning night life of Washington and sometimes having one to many drinks, or the idea of finally celebrating their engagement ran through Hobbs' mind, briefly of course. The offer was very tempting, but the couple having to face reality to the conclusion that it just wasn't the best time for a date. The former Joe was still concerned about the current Terrorist organization known as Cobra, even with its leader and its Second in Command locked away in a Maximum Security prison; the Organization continued to threaten the world and put millions of people in harms way; including Gabriella. For Luke that just wasn't an option. He helped with what he could at his position with the DSS and connections in Washington for the Joes and her, if it meant keeping his family alive he sacrificed the few hours of sleep he rarely had for the person he was, he wouldn't confess his worry or fear to her, it wouldn't help anyone so why bother.<p>

Besides she was strong enough to contain things on her own if they got to out of hand. As much as Luke wanted to protect her in reality she didn't want nor need his protection. Gabriella was always out to prove herself to prove that she was capable could of getting down and dirty to fight with the boys; literally and metaphorically. That she didn't have to hide or run from a fight. She was a independent and vivacious woman who refused to accept someone using her feminism as an excuse to degrade her skills, Luke admired her just a little more for that. He was one of the very few people who had seen her at her strongest and also at her weakest, as she had seen they same with himself. They bonded through those moments, making their friendship in the beginning and their relationship further down the road. It was what attracted them to each other... and of course very strong drinks.

Upon reaching the house that the couple called home there wasn't as much talking to be done as they would have liked... Their bodies tangled together as soon as the door was slammed shut behind them. Immediately fighting rather struggling for dominance over the other seeing which of them would be the first to cave. This time around it just happened to be Gabriella and that was perfectly fine with Luke. Such loving, intimate moments were rarely expressed since neither being the sort of hopeless romantics. Nights like tonight however were always cherished, for it gave the two soldiers something to hold onto in difficult times. With Gabriella risking her life on the front lines of an ever present war and Hobbs encountering some of the worlds most dangerous criminals; having one night to spend together, being themselves, and no interruptions was more then either soldier could ask for. After what must have been hours their bodies tangled together in the soft sheets and there was silence, the only sound being the faint rhythmic breaths before they fell asleep in each others arms.

Morning came to early for Gabriella just like it always had and coming terms with reality she knew that she had to return to the Pit. Having thought it would be best if she didn't wake Luke and let him sleep. Goodbyes were always hard for her especially with the man sleeping by her side, her emotions seemed to get in the way of her judgment and that really pissed her off. Silently she tried to slip out of her fiancés strong grip with out waking him which after several unsuccessful minutes she was able to get her feet securely onto the ground. The hand that reached out to her was swatted away as it nearly dragged her back onto the bed unfortunately for him had Gabriella happened slightly faster.

"One night stand huh Gab? Just like the good old days"

The rough snicker rumbled from the bed since he happened to be already conscious as his fiancé tried to sneak away her effort was impressive to say the least. The bounty hunter watched her with each carefully delicate stride as she briskly darted across the room to gather her clothing. Multiple scars bared her skin from the years of being a soldier and being present for some of them the newest one seemed to be a small burn mark on the side of her neck. Knowing that she was leaving wasn't the best feeling in the world nothing would make him happier then to have her stay, to not return to that damn base. No matter what he said it wouldn't make a difference and fighting was the last thing that needed to take place. He just hoped it wouldn't be another six months until he saw her again or worse if she didn't came back at all. 'Don't think like that Luke...Don't.' Were the thoughts that echoed in his mind and he was right, thinking like that would only make the situation much worse.

"The only difference being I'll be coming back instead of you coming to me, and until then I don't want to be getting more injury reports from your office alright? Its bad enough I have to stitch up your twin on a regular bases, how the hell am I supposed to multi task between Marvin, or Duke?"

Was her snarky reply tossing his uniform shirt in his general direction, chuckling to herself as he caught the material before it hit his face. She worried for his safety as much as he worried for her own but it kept it well masked feeling her emotions as a weakness. Taking her time to slip into her uniform she not having enough time to shower. "You know you could always come back with me, Hawk would be thrilled to have you back." Immediately after the words left her mouth the mood changed form playful to seriousness. Nothing would make her happier then to have him say yes and to return to the life they once shared. Their eyes were locked for a split second in an almost awkward silence. Luke prayed to god that this didn't turn into an argument yet on the road it was going one wrong move and regrets would be made.

"You know what forget I said it...Stupid thing to even consider right?"

"There's a reason I haven't gone back, you know my military days are over. You just have to accept that...But I sure as hell don't want you to think that'll abandon my team, my family. I'm working this Cobra shit from Washington." Luke protested with a huff raising his eyebrows at her as he hooked an arm around her waist refusing to let her just storm away without fixing this, because he would hate himself come tonight when he was alone. "Come here." His rough hands held her cheeks as he kissed her lips proving to her that even if he refused to return to bum fuck Egypt that he still loved her more then life itself and it was enough for Gabriella to regain her composure.

"I have to go.."  
>"I'll see you soon."<br>"Sooner then you think."

Was her finale response and before Luke could get a finale word in edge wise the Joe reached up onto her toes and placed a sneaky kiss on the lips before trotting off to the waiting Humvee just outside the door. Even from where Luke was standing on the porch he could hear the commotion that erupted in the vehicle for seeing the kiss and all he could due was grin and watch her leave.

* * *

><p>Gabriella let her head lean against the back of her seat glancing over at the snoring soldier next to her with a slightly amused snort. How the hell he could sleep so soundly on these things Flying back was always the hardest part and thankfully they'd be landing shortly. Her job came first and god sometimes she hated it, being away for months on end was hard for almost every soldier. Duke happened to fly back to the Pit with her and about ten other soldiers that were being shipped back out from personal leave. The Captain had returned from visiting Anna from her medical facility in Maryland, and even though she happened to be recovering from her past Nano mite injections, he feared that their lives would never be the same as before and that being partially his fault. But he refused to dwell on the pain stacking situation, rather instead he focused his attention on Gabriella and nudged her gently with his foot it startled her but only for a second and she turned to see him offering her a piece of his double bubble gum.<p>

"It always helps me when I got a lot on my mind."

"Thanks."

Gabriella happily took the gum and popped it into her mouth taking a moment to try and clear her thoughts even as Duke tried to look like he wasn't concerned for her troubles even though he was. It was hard having a Fiancé that resented the Joes not that it was the exact same situation, it was similar in many ways. He had only met Hobbs once and as intimidating as all hell even as he liked him enough. Duke could definitely understand what it was like to be in a difficult relationship that required being away for months at a time. It was like that with Anna now that she recovered from all the shit the Cobra Commander had put her through. Knowing from experience that pondering over all the what ifs never helped any soldier. "You know I still expect a wedding invitation. " The Captain chuckled as he tried his best to hide his smirk.

"You and two hundred fifty other people get in line Hauser."  
>"I thought you had more that on the list?"<br>"Yeah, well we decided to down grade. Don't worry you and Ripcord are still on it."

Gabriella and Duke bantered back and forth as she playfully the wrapper at his head in a playful manner making sure that he saw her sarcastic eye roll..

"Sorry to disturb you, Captain Hauser; Major Palatino, but we seem to have a situation. We've just received word from the Pit on a possible hit... on Storm Shadows and Firefly's location that General Hawk thinks you should be informed of-..."

Echoed through Gabriella's and Duke's ear pieces causing their once playful banter to end as soon as the received the information. Each exchanged concerned looks having uneasy feelings about the tone in the pilots voice. Gabriella had had confrontations with the two in the past, Storm Shadow was one thing, but having to Firefly appear was an entirely different issue.

"Where is Storm Shadow?"

"He's in a residential part of Los Angeles...The funny thing is that the Joes have no record of him having allies or a safe-house in that part of the city but we're monitoring and sending Road-Block in with a couple other Joes to track him"

"And Firefly."

There was a short sudden pause...

"You're not going to like that answer Guppy."

"Spit it out...Where the hell is he?!" She hissed demandingly fearing the worst of where the trigger happy Cobra assassin heading and her gut twisted into a painful knot at the next sentence. Gabriella knew the answer but she had to hear the location before she would accept the truth.

" Well he and a group of Cobra Agents are inbound to the DSS Headquarters."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope everyone enjoyed I'm sorry that this is taking so long to update the story I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving and a happy holidays. If you have any input you'd like to add for the story don't be shy! And yes for the record Gabriella's call sign is Guppy for reasons that will be explained in a later chapter. Did I mention plot twists are on there way ****muhahaha.**

**-Shipper**


End file.
